


Water

by useyourlove



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: whedonland, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fulfill the prompt "Water" as part of the Squared Challenge at Whedonland (Round 9). Nine drabbles total were written for this challenge. Set during "Not Fade Away."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at [wartytoads](http://wartytoads.livejournal.com/2954.html) on LiveJournal.

Grief. There is nothing but grief. He was so wrong, for even love is only grief. It is enough akin to anger that I can use it to rip out the throats of the pitiful demon hoard before me. My eyes sting. They burn. It cannot be this water, nor the sour stench of blood. I am unaffected by such things. I _was_ unaffected by _all_ things. The water streams down my face, oddly salty. One would think water would wash away grief. Water washes away all things. Water washes away temples and empires. Should it not wash away grief?


End file.
